The Hoboken Clan
by Sandman Cometh
Summary: Just a fun story I decided to do with me and my friends as Gargoyles, who happen to meet up with the Manhattan Clan to stop horrible evil plots by.... well you'll see. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**The Clan of Hoboken**

Chap. 1

The Clan

The cold night air blew against the city, sending freezing winds throughout the streets and houses of Hoboken. Those who walked the streets shivered and tightened their coats, as the winds chilled their bones on their way home. Those who didn't have coats simply marched towards the nearest open buildings, knowing that night was soon on its way and the cold would become insurmountable. For most, that meant churches and shelters, those places with open doors and hearts that would let them be warm this night.

But no matter the cold, no matter the freezing winds, or the desperation of those who sought them out, there was one church that only the most desperate came to. The Church of Our Lady of Grace was one of Hoboken's oldest churches, one of the oldest in America. It had existed for more then a hundred and fifty years, and there were still many who came to its doors each Sunday for Mass. But there weren't many that came to its doors for shelter. Or at least, not during the night. For the last ten years, there had been legends about that church during the night. Most people ignored it, saying it was just vicious, stupid stories that were meant to discredit their church. Or better, they said it was a children's story that crazy, foolish men believed because they still believed that the Boogeyman lived under their beds. And really, anyone who heard the story immediately felt those thoughts come into their head as they laughed about it out loud.

Except that every so often, someone would start running around, yelling about the things they had seen during the night at Our Lady of Grace. They would show scars, or broken bones even, and claim that the things at Our Lady of Grace had done this to them. But then again, they never really explained what they were doing inside the church during the night.

Still, Our Lady of Grace carried on, as all houses of God do, and welcomed those who did come to their doors seeking shelter. And it was those downtrodden people that weighed on the mind of it's pastor, Father Jonathan Cobain, who stood at the doors, holding his coat while awaiting any that might come as the sun came down.

"You know Father, a watched kettle never boils." Said a voice behind him.

"True Danny, but the Lord said, "Let the children come onto me." Jonathan said, as he stood by the door.

"Isn't dealing with children what got you guys in trouble?"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, then quietly chuckled. Despite his age and position, the priest had never completely lost his warped sense of humor (he still had all his George Carlin cds in his rectory). He was a thin, bony man, with many in his parish warmly calling him 'Father Ichabod'. Jonathan knew that with his pointed nose, and bookish face, it was simply easier to accept it then to complain. Turing to the man behind him, he said, "Some would say I should send you to hell for that blasphemy Danny."

"Yeah, but then who would be here to clean this place?" Danny replied, as he pushed his mop around. He was a young man, still in his early-twenties, with short black hair and a drawn, hawkish face. He had taken the head maintaince job to earn some spending money aside from his completely tied up college money. It wasn't an easy job by any means, but Danny seemed to enjoy cleaning the church (or perhaps he thought he was earning brownie points with God). But Jonathan always made sure that he and the other members of the maintence crew were paid well for their services. And besides that, he had found a fine kindred spirit in Danny, who often came to him for advice, and the occasional Carlin cd.

"I am sure God would provide with another who could push a map around." Jonathan replied.

"Well, if he's opening the gates of hell for me, I guess it's the least he could do." Danny said back. "But seriously Father, wouldn't it be easier to just wait? You can't make people come here. You know how it is."

"True." Jonathan replied with a sigh. "You know, I love this church, but those rumors are the one thing I cannot stand about it."

"At least they come during the day." Danny said.

"On a night like tonight, it is best that they come now." Jonathan said, as he pulled his coat on.

"Father no. It's freezing out there." Danny said, putting his mop down.

"There is no reason for people to freeze out there. Besides, God helps those who helps themselves." Jonathan replied.

"But you're so o.."

"Danny, don't make me call for the gates. I'll do it."

"All right. Just be careful. There's a lot of dangerous people out there."

"We must learn to accept all of God's children Danny. You know that."

"That I do." Danny said, as the priest pulled open the church doors. Turning back to Danny, he said, "I should only be gone an hour or so. Keep the church going."

"Aye sir." Danny said, snapping to attention as the doors shut. Danny stood there a few moments, then placed his mop back in the bucket, and then went to the doors. Pulling them open, he looked outside and said, "Sorry guys. I figured he'd leave sooner."

"You figured wrong dumbass. Let us in, it's freezing out here." The man outside wheezed, as his two shivered outside in the black night.

"Right, right." Danny said, as he stepped back, letting the three of them inside the church. The leader shivered again, then pulled back his head, revealing a blocky, stiff face that looked like a poor sculptor's efforts at making a face in a brick. Still, there was intelligence in his eyes, which was far more then could be said for his likewise sculpted companions.

"You sure the old man's gone?" he asked.

"Yeah Steve, he does a lot during the winter. He won't be back for at least an hour, plenty of time."

"Great." Steve muttered, as he pushed past Steve and took a good look around the church. As he eyes looked around, he said, "You know, for a place that looks this good insider, the outside needs work."

"Yeah, we had pieces of stone fall on us waiting under that damn tower." One of the others said.

"Sorry, it's a hundred and fifty…

"Whatever. Just show us this thing already." Steve snapped.

Danny nodded and he led the trio up the aisle, to the altar where the masses took place. He moved over to the altar, walked behind it and then with a flourish, pulled it out.

"Pretty cool huh?" he said, as he placed the chalice down. Steve and his friends looked at with a mix of amazement and greed. The chalice was pure gold, with four emeralds decorating the sides.

"Damn. How old is that thing?" Cohort #2 asked

"It's one of the relics from the French when they gave gifts to this place." Danny said, as he put the chalice down on the altar.

"Whatever. Just hand it over." Steve said.

"Remember our deal. I get 25%." Danny warned.

"Of course. All even, all around." Steve said. "Now hand it over."

Danny nodded, and reached for the chalice. But as his hand came close, the lights suddenly flickered and then went dead, leaving the church in total darkness.

"What the hell?" Steve yelled.

"The storm must've tripped a fuse." Danny said. "Hold on, the emergency generator should come on soo.."

And as Danny spoke those words, the lights flickered again, then caught, though weakly, leaving the church dim, but still lit.

"You should pay your bills." Steve sneered, as he got up on the altar and reached for the chalice himself. But as his hand reached for it, a low growl suddenly echoed all around. His cohorts looked uneasy, but Steve didn't even notice, as he reached for it. And just as his fingers brushed the cup, another hand suddenly shot out of the darkness and wrapped around his. Steve started to struggle, but then stopped as he saw the hand- the blue, four-fingered talon wrapped in a fingerless biker glove that held him fast. The scaly hand that was connected to a long, scaly, blue arm. Steve followed the arm, until he finally saw the glowing white eyes in the darkness, and then he screamed when the face came out, still growling.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"You know, it's amazing how not tired of that I am." The face said, as it stepped out of the shadows into the light. The figure was tall and thin, dressed in a vest, black shirt, and torn pants that came to just past it's knees. But Steve focused more on its blue skin, it's long, bird-like feet, it's wings, it's tail, and of course, it's face. The creature had brown hair and a short beard, with pointed ears and a long but full face. It looked at Steve almost curiously, as Steve stared back in utter terror. Finally, it snorted and said, "Look, if you want to get out this, it might help if you, oh I don't know said something? I mean really."

"HELP ME!! GODDAMN IT YOU RETARDS HELP ME!!"

"See, that's a good start." The creature said. "But you see, I didn't come alone either. See what I mean?"

Steve looked out towards his cohorts and almost screamed again. Two more creatures stood there, holding the two of them above the ground, as they pleaded and begged. The one on the left was bright red, with pointed ears and a long brown ponytail that hung down it's back. It wore torn brown shorts and nothing else. It seemed a little younger then the creature holding Steve, but as it growled at Steve, it's eyes glowing white and it's fanged teeth barred, it was just as terrifying.

The one on the right, was the same color as Steve's creature, but with one major difference- it was a she. Dressed in a black, sleeveless garment that hung between her legs like a loincloth, she held up Steve's cohort with absolutely no effort. Steve saw she wore pieces of silver jewelry and as she looked at him, she flicked her long black hair back over her cranial ridges, and snarled at him, her eyes glowing bright red.

"Oh God, Oh God.." Steve babbled.

"God? The guy were gonna steal from? Don't think he's interested." The blue male said, as he pulled Steve up by his arm. As he dangled there, Steve saw Danny at the side, and screamed, "Help me! You dumb shit, HELP ME!!"

"Nah, I think I'm good." Danny said. "They're all yours guys."

"Much appreciated." The blue one replied, as he glanced at Steve. "Now then, what are we going to do with you?"

"We were getting hungry." The female said, as she looked over her prisoner.

"Too many bones to pick out." The red said. "We do have those spikes on the fences outside. And it's right by the graveyard."

"No, no, no please." Steve begged. "We're sorry, we're sorry, don't.."

"Oh, hear that guys?" the blue male said. "The human said he's sorry. But do we care?"

"They are heavy. And it's a lot of work to drag them to the tower and take off." The female said.

"Eh, and then we'd have hole digging to do." The red added.

"All right then." The blue said, as he tossed Steve into the center of the aisle. The other two dumped their's as well. As the three of them stood there squirming, the blue male walked over to them and looked down.

"This is your first warning. And your last. Get out of this place. And don't come back."

Steve and the cohorts nodded, their heads bobbing so much it seemed like they would fall off.

"THEN GET OUT!!" The male screamed, his eyes glowing as he spread out his wings. The other two did the same, creating a trio of roars that scared the trio into screams of utter horror and then the fastest running of their lives as they bolted out of the church. As they left, the roars faded until the only sound left was that of Danny clapping.

"Well done, lady and gentlemen, well done!" Danny said, a bug grin on his face as the creatures turned to face him. "I think that was one of your best."

"I did like the eating them part." The blue one said, facing the female. "Chrys, why is it every we do it, it's hokey, but you make guys shit their pants?"

"Maybe I know how to do my job better." Chrys said with a smile.

"Maybe, but I thought the spike thing was great too." The blue one said. "Hell, we should consider that one if things get out of hand."

"You do know the cops would be a factor then, right Eyrc?" the red one said. "I probably wouldn't mind doing it, but there is the whole 'we only have so much time to bury the bodies in secret' thing."

"Yes Myr, but it's a great empty threat all the same." Chrys said, as she reached over and ran her talon over his hair.

"See, that's how it starts Dan. And then I can't find them for an hour." Eyrc said, as Myr smiled at the touch.

"I can imagine." Danny replied. "Come on guys, let's hold off long enough to see what Father Cobain left you for breakfast."


	2. The Discovery

Chap. 2

The Discovery

The three Gargoyles and Danny moved past the alter and into the area that led to Father Cobain's quarters. Inside was a few chairs, a TV and a table filled with plates of chicken, potatoes, and various other such foods.

"Looks like he went to KFC again." Eyrc said, as he reached over and grabbed a crispy wing, biting into it with relish.

"Could be worse. Remember when he tried that Thai place on 7th?" Danny asked.

"Oh God." Myr exclaimed. "Do you know how bad something has to be to give us indigestion? I mean, we're not even flesh most of the freakin' day!"

"Eh, it was still worth trying." Eyrc said. "Besides, the Father doesn't ask too much for the food anyway."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Danny said, reaching into his pocket and drawing out a small digital camera. "Chrys, Father says he needs some new pictures of the spire and stain glass."  
"Again?" Chrys asked. "I just did a job for him last month."

"And he liked it, but the Archdiocese wants a few more shots for their publications." Danny said. "Gotta keep this place current you know."

"Besides, you have the best eye out of all of us." Eyrc said.

"Ah, the curse of talent." Chrys said with a smile as she took the camera. "Anything specific he wants?"

"Some good long shots of the spire, maybe the view from the top." Danny replied.

"All right, I'll work after breakfast." Chrys said, as she tied the camera strap to her waist. "Myr do you want to…"

"Busy." The red Gargoyle said, as he chewed on a drumstick, the TV blaring in front of him.

"How does he get there so fast?" Eyrc wondered, as Chrys rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"So how's the schooling coming?" Eryc asked Danny, as he grabbed a plate and began to gather some sides.

"'Bout the same." Danny replied. "Actually, I was hoping you could give me a little help with my mythology paper."

"Oh?" the Gargoyle asked. "What's it on?"

"Some hero from your neck of the woods; some sorta dog hero. Cuch-lin or…"

"Cuchulain." Eyrc said. "The Hound of Ulster."  
"Oh good, you do know him." Danny said.

"Well, I did live in Ireland five hundred years ago, when they starting talking about him. I hope I picked something up."

"Me too. I need an A." Danny said, as he shook his head. "Man, it's so easy to forget how old you guys are."

"Gee thanks." Chrys said.

"Sorry, but.."

"Yeah we know." Eyrc said. "But it is easier not to think about it. All that time we spent asleep…"

"See, that's why I hate the French." Myr said from his chair. "Wasn't for that stupid sorcerer, I coulda enjoyed a nice life in Moravia back in the day instead of seeing how things are now."

"Isn't it called Slovakia now?" Danny asked.

"See what I mean?"

"It's not so bad." Chrys said, as she gathered a plate for herself. "I mean, I miss Venice, but this isn't so bad."

"And after seeing what happened back in Ireland, I'm almost glad I missed it." Eyrc. "Not that I'm grateful to that wizard for putting me to sleep, and then burying me in this church…"

"But it was a good spell." Danny said. "I mean, who woulda thought of putting you guys at the top of the House of God?"

"You, as I recall." Chrys said.

"Hey, Father Cobain just thought it was better then the basement. And it was good for Halloween."

"Defiantly. You two nearly pissed your pants when we woke up."

Danny shook his head at that, and then said, "Too bad that that wizard didn't put anymore of you guys down there."

"Yeah." Eyrc said. "Not like we can do anything about it though."

"But you guys always talk about wanting to find more of your kind." Danny said.

"For one thing, where would we start?" Chrys asked. "All the clans we knew are in Europe, and we're on a different continent. And that was more then a hundred years ago."

"And flying there, by wing or plane, isn't really an option." Eyrc said.

"Maybe, but I feel bad for you guys." Danny said. "Thousands of people in this city, and there's only three of you. Maybe just three in the world."

"Yeah." Eyrc said sadly. But he brightened a moment later when he said, "Well, we still have one chance for the race of American Gargoyles, right guys?"

"Oh sure, pull that again." Chrys said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying the species is at stake and …"

"Let us worry about that. Right Myr? Myr?"

A crash of plates to the floor was the only reply they got. Danny and the two Gargoyles turned to see the young Gargoyle staring at the screen in utter disbelief, his jaw hanging open. Without a second's hesitation, the trio raced over to see what had unnerved him. And when they saw it, their jaws dropped too.

The news was on, and there had been an incident on one of the NYC bridges the previous night, one they now had photos of. As the woman onscreen spoke, pictures flew across the screen- of damage to the bridge, broken cars, etc. But there were a few that caught everyone's attention- a large, partly mechianical monster with wings, tail, and scaly sking. And others, out of focus, but still clear enough to show more of the same, minus the machines, fighting it.

The anchor kept talking, but none of it registered on the four gathered in front of the TV. They stood there silently, until Danny finally spoke.

"I…heard something about this…. But not…"

"And this was just last night." Chrys breathed. "God, do you think…."

"Maybe…I mean that robot thing….. but the others…." Myr said. "What should we do here?"

"……..I think we need…. To find this out for ourselves." Eyrc said, speaking slowly. "Fake or not, this is the best evidence of other Gargoyles we've seen in years. And if it's real, then it doesn't fall to us to repopulate the species. Danny tell the Father his pictures will have to wait. Tonight, we're crossing the river and looking this thing over for ourselves."


End file.
